Torture Of The Naruto Cast
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: The cast are in for some surprises. They do something, someone sees, you know, the embarrassing torture, it's the best. First up Neji
1. Neji

**Torture Of The Naruto Cast**

**Neji**

"Whoa. I just realized something." Naruto said as he was talking with Rock Lee and Sakura. Sakura and Rock Lee looked at him. "Neji is the ONLY person who can kill with a poke..." Naruto said. Sakura and Lee thought about it.

"You're right!" They both said at the same time, just as Neji was walking towards them.

"What's he right about?" Neji asked, Sakura, Lee, and Naruto all took a step back.

"Uh...nothing, we've gotta go." Naruto said, Sakura and Lee nodded, then ran in the other direction.

"Uh...okay?" Neji asked, he had no clue why they were running away from him.

"Phew! I don't wanna go near Neji now! I don't wanna be killed by a poke!" Naruto said.

"Let's go warn everyone about this!" Lee said.

"Wait, if Neji can kill with a poke and Hinata uses the same technique, doesn't that mean she can kill with a poke too?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata? She couldn't hurt a fly." Naruto said.

"Aha! I've figured out what you're talking about!" a girl declared. She had light blue hair, pale red eyes, and stood as tall as Lee. "You know, you do have a point. I'll be back. I'm going to talk to Neji." she said, then walked off in the direction they had just come from.

"Ah! No!" Lee said, he grabbed her arm. "I don't think that's a good idea, Neji isn't someone who likes to hear these things." Lee said.

"I think I'll live, I'm faster than him, I'm faster than you so I shouldn't have a problem." she said as took Lee's hand off of her. "Later!" she added with a smile.

"She's dead." Naruto said, Lee and Sakura agreed. "Well! Let's get warning people!" Naruto added and ran off in the other direction.

"Neji!" she yelled.

"Aki, what is it?" Neji asked.

"How do you touch people?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you can kill people with a poke, how do people know that you're not going to kill them the second you touch them?" she asked.

"They don't." Neji replied simply.

"Fair enough..." Aki said walking away as Neji gave her a blank stare

"Dork." Neji muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Aki screamed.

"Shit..." Neji ran in the opposite direction. Needless to say, Aki followed.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!!" Sakura screamed as Neji continued running towards the group.

"GAH!" Neji yelled as he held his hands out to stop him.

"AAAHHHH!!! HE'S GONNA KILL YOU SAKURA!!!" Rock Lee screamed as he tackled Neji.

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM LEE!! GET OFF!!" Neji yelled looking for Aki.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU TRANSEXUAL ASSHOLE!" Aki screamed.

"GET OFF!" Neji yelled.

"I shall not allow you to harm my beautiful flower!" Lee yelled back.

"Lee..." Neji started.

"Yes?"

"Get. Off. NOW. I have no intentions of killing any of you, but I'm STARTING to think about killing YOU."

"Getting off now."

"KILL!!!!" Aki screamed as she tackled Lee, aiming for Neji who shoved Lee in front. Neji took off for home, "Ow...I think I hit a dead weight," Aki looked at the boy under her butt now unconcious, "Yup, deffinetly a dead weight."

"I think you killed him." Naruto said as he poked Lee in the head a couple times.

"He's not dead dumbass. He's just out like a light, now where did the Killer Poke go?" Aki asked.

"How should we know?" Sakura asked. "We don't want to know because he can kill us with a poke! That would NOT be fun!" Sakura added.

"He WONT kill you, besides, he'd probably give you a warning if he was going to." Aki added. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" she said, she was able to do technique that was asked of her, and at the moment she needed to use Naruto's.

"Hey! That's my technique!" Naruto said.

"I'm borrowing it." Aki said. "I've gotta find Killer Poke before he pokes anyone, if he does poke someone, then they're screwed!" Aki added.

"Yeah, they are, but it's not your problem, so why do you have to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Because I wanna, got a problem with is Fox-Boy?" Aki asked.

"Hey! I have a name!" Naruto growled at her, but she had already left and was looking for Neji. She found him hiding behind a dumpster. _That's original..._ Aki thought, then she dropped down infront of him and Neji jumped.

"Yo." She said dully.

"Shit..." Neji muttered.

"Now, what did you call me?" Aki asked.

"Nothing."

"What did you call me?"

"I told you; nothing."

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"No-"

"TELL ME!" Aki growled at him.

"I called you a dork." he answered, then Aki growled, and hit him on the top of the head.

"And now, Deadly Poke, here is what I'm going to call you; Dumbass." Aki said, then she walked away, leaving Neji with a giant bump on his head.

"Owie...that hurted." Neji said like a little kid. Then he heard his voice from behind him saying it again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to release my Kage Bushin No Justu, glad I didn't." Aki said as she took the tape recorder from her clone's hand. "Thanks." she said, put it in her pocket, and then the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it! Give it!" Neji growled, then tackled Aki. She hit the ground and was looking up at Neji, he was stratling her across her middle.

"OH MY GOD! NEJI!" TenTen yelled, when she saw Neji, Aki was bright red. When Neji heard TenTen's scream he imediatly stactched the tape recorder and ran away. "Are you okay?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, but I need that tape recorder back. Now, where did he go...?" Aki asked as she looked around. "Too bad I don't have Kiba's sharp nose." Aki took off in the direction that Neji had run, TenTen was utterly confused, but just went on her way.

Neji was standing up against a wall in an alley when he saw Aki run by. He let out his breath that be had been holding and looked at the tape, it was safe, and in his hands.

"Aha! There you are!" Aki said, she grabbed it from him and ran off.

"HEY!" Neji yelled, then started chasing her.

"Naruto! I'm borrowing your move again!" Aki yelled as she ran by Naruto. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"NO! DAMN IT! GIVE ME THE DAMN TAPE!" Neji yelled.

"Never!" Aki said, she handed it to another clone and ran off. Soon enough they were playing a game of keep away with Naruto, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, and Shino.

"Lee!" TenTen yelled, she passed the recorder to Lee and he ran away with it. Neji was catching up to him.

"Hey! Shino! Catch!" Lee threw the recorder to Shino, who caught it with his bugs, after all, it was about to by pass him. Shino waited until Neji came near him, then threw the recorder to Kiba.

"Thanks Shino! C'mon Neji! Come and get it!" Kiba yelled. He ran away with the recoder, when he saw Aki he passed the tape to her, they knew Neji had seen it, so Kiba kept the tape and Aki distracted Neji.

"Hey! Dumbass!" Aki yelled. "Bet'cha you can't catch me!" Aki said as she stuck her tongue out at him, she was standing on a branch and waving her hands by her head, her eyes were criss-crossed. Neji ignored her. "Freak!" Aki added, then Neji froze, he threw a kunai at her. "Yipes!" Aki used her chakra and swung down on the tree branch she had been standing on.

"I'm not a freak!"

"Yeah you are! You have no pupils! Freak-boy! Freak freak freak!" Aki said, she swung around the branch and ran away, then she ran into Kakashi. "Oh! Kakashi-sensei...I was uh...practicing!" Aki said.

"I'm related to you, I know you better than any one else, you were harrassing someone." Kakashi said.

"Where are you!?" Neji growled. Aki was caught in between a rock and a hard place.

"You were harrassing Neji?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhm...no?" Aki asked with a sheepish smile. "Gotta go!" Aki added, she started to run away, but Kakashi grabbed her, and held Neji back. "Kakashi-sensei! Lemme go!" Aki whined.

"Who else is involved?" Kakashi asked.

"Aki! Catch!" Naruto yelled. Aki caught the recorder in her hands, Kiba, TenTen, Naruto, Shino, and Lee all noticed at the same time that Aki was being held against her will, by Kakashi.

"Uh-oh..." They all said together.

"Alright, come with me." Kakashi said, then he took them all to see Tsunade.

"What'd they do?" she asked from her chair which was looking out the window.

"Nothing!" All but Neji said.

"What'd they do, Kakashi?"

"Aki here, was harrassing Neji, then they decided to play keep away with this." Kakashi said, when no one was looking Aki reached up and pressed the button.

"Owie...that hurted. Owie...that hurted." Neji's voice said, he sounded like a 2 year old. Kakashi and Tsunade snickered, then burst out laughing.

"HE'S A TWO YEAR OLD AT HEART!" Tsunade said as she clutched her sides.

"I AM NOT!" Neji yelled.

"Then a one year old..." Kakashi said. Aki and the others were doing their best not to laugh, but they ended up laughing anyways.

"SHUT UP!" Neji yelled, then walked to the corner to pout.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Okay, well there you have it! The first chapter of the Torture.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.


	2. Hinata

**Torture Of The Naruto Cast**

**Hinata**

Hinata walked down the road, she was going to get some things for her room, she felt that it was getting kind of boring. Then she spotted Naruto going into the same store that she was going to go in. He was wearing his usual attire, including headband.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called over.

"Hello N-n-naruto-kun." Hinata said, shyly.

"Why do you do that?"

"D-Do what?" Hinata asked.

"Stutter like that. Come with me! We'll fix that stutter!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her away from the store.

"B-b-b-but Naruto-kun I H-have to g-g-get someth-things!" Hinata protested.

"They can wait, you're going to spend the whole day with me, since for some odd reason you always stutter around me the most."

Hinata was desperatly trying to get Naruto to let her go, so that she could go get the things she wanted, but he wasn't letting go, even if she had hit him he wouldn't of have let go.

"Oooooh. Looks like two someones are goin' on a date!" a femine voice said from above, Aki dropped down and smirked at Naruto and Hinata. "You finally figured out that Hinata likes you, huh?" Aki asked Naruto. He was completly confused, behind him Hinata was a bright ruby red.

"What?"

"A-a-Aki-chan! P-please don't!" Hinata begged.

"Oh, so he didn't ask you out, and this isn't a date...whoops." Aki said.

"T-thank you Aki-chan." Hinata said.

"I didn't say that I wasn't going to tell. And I didn't say WHO I was going to tell." Aki added. "Let's see, oh, how about Kiba?"

"NO!" Both Hinata and Naruto yelled, Hinata because Kiba protected her like her big brother, and Naruto because he just didn't like Kiba all that well.

"Oh, I think I will..." Aki said evilly, she just loved causing people trouble, ever since she had moved here to live her uncle, Kakashi.

"Please don't Aki-chan! Please!" Hinata begged.

"Yeah, I'm gonna." Aki said, she took to the roof tops, while looking for Kiba.

"We've gotta stop her!" Naruto said, he and Hinata chased after her.

"Oh! I think I'll tell Shino too!" Aki added, she knew they were following her, so she purposly said it loud enough for them to hear.

"Aki-chan!" Hinata yelped.

"Definatly! Ah! Bug-Boy!" Aki yelled, she jumped off to the side and landed in front of Shino. "Hey Bug-Boy, got some news for ya!"

"What do you want?" Shino asked in the coldest tone he could manage.

"I'm here to tell you what's goin' on around Konoha! What else am I gonna do!? Harrass you about your stupid bugs?" Aki asked. Shino hated Aki, for one reason, and one reason only. She made fun of his bugs.

"They're not stupid!" Shino yelled.

"Okay, well, anyways, Naruto took Hinata out on a date!" Aki said, then she left. Shino's eyes were wide under his dark shades.

"Naruto..." Shino growled. Naruto and Hinata landed on the ground a few feet away from Shino.

"Shino! Have you seen Aki go by!?" Naruto asked, suddenly he was struck by kunai's pinning him to the wall. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto growled.

"Why are YOU taking Hinata on a DATE?!" Shino asked.

"I'm not!" Naruto growled at him.

"Likely story. Now, answer the question!"

"I'm not taking Hinata on a date!" Naruto growled. "I'm trying to get her over her stuttering! Hinata! Go find Aki!"

"O-okay..." Hinata took off and went in search for Aki.

"Kiba! Naruto's taking Hinata on a date!"

"WHAT?!" Kiba growled. "HELL NO! I AIN'T LETTIN' THAT HAPPEN!" By now Hinata was such a bright red that she made Santa's red suit look pink.

"Aki-chan!" Hinata yelled.

"Hey Hinata. What's up?" Aki asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked.

"Because, I like to torture people." Aki answered with a casual shrug.

"So what if I like Naruto-kun? What's so bad about him? What if I DO want to go on a date with him?" Hinata asked.

There was a loud collective gasp. Hinata looked over Aki's shoulder and saw the whole village, minus Kiba and Shino who were royally kicking Naruto's ass at the moment.

"HINATA LIKES NARUTO!?" everyone asked. Now Hinata was back to making Santa's suit pink, but this time, it looked more white. "OH HELL NO!" Everyone was off in search of Naruto, and everyone knew Hinata's BIG secret. She liked Naruto.

"Aki, what're you doing?" Kakashi asked as he came up behind his neice, having just gotten there. "And why is Hinata making Santa's RED suit seem white?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing, and no reason." Aki answered. Hinata was gone a second later, she had gone home to die of embarrassment.

"You were torturing her weren't you?" Kakashi lifted Aki up so that he could see her better.

"No! Would I, a sweet, innocent, kind, caring, loving, obediant, little girl do that?!" Aki asked in horror.

"Yes."

"Damn right I would!" Aki said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Aki, when are you going to learn?" Kakashi asked as he dropped her.

"Lemme see...NEVER!!!!" Aki said, she started to run away and Kakashi watched her go.

"Someone is really going to have to kick her ass someday, please, let it be me." Kakashi muttered, then went to go save Naruto, from this angry mob. Though, it didn't have the pitchforks and torches, it wasn't your ordinary angry mob, this was the NINJA ANGRY MOB!! (O.O). "Shit..." Kakashi muttered.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto._

_Okay, I hope you like it! I didn't really know what to do for Hinata so I think it could have been better, anyways please reveiw, and I am open to who you would like next, there's no real order that I'm going to be posting them._

_Later,_

_Kaos_


	3. Shikamaru

**Torture Of The Naruto Cast**

**Shikamaru**

Shikamaru looked on his desk, his dad usually put his mail there for him, while he was out on missions, there was a letter there for him, from Temari.

He and Temari had been going out for a while now, but they never got to see much of each other because of missions and the distance.

'_Hey Shika,_

_It's been a while since I've last seen you. I miss you a lot. Wish I could see you sometime, unfortunatly when ever I can, you're not there, I've tried several times. Anyways, what's going on with you, nothing much here, just gotten a few missions in the last few weeks, it's been quiet for a change. So much for quiet, I just got a mission. Lova ya Shikamaru!_

_Love, Temari. XOXOXOXOXO'_

Shikamaru sighed, this would mean that she'd be out a while. It sucked that they lived so far apart and all. He guess it couldn't be helped.

There was a knock on his door and he walked to it and opened it. Ino was standing there smiling at him.

"Hey Shikamaru, I was wondering if you were doing anything at the moment." Ino said.

"No, why?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me train. I need practice and everyone else is busy." Ino answered. Shikamaru had been planning to write Temari back, but he figured it could wait.

"Sure." Shikamaru walked outside, then he and Ino walked into the woods. No one noticed, but the new trouble maker was near by, and she (unfortunatly) had a camera with her.

"Wonder what they're doin'..." Aki muttered as she watched them walk into the woods. Ino was walking daintily. "I know that walk...she's up to something and I'm gonna be there to see what it is!" Aki followed them quietly and when she got to a clearing she saw Ino grab Shikamaru and pull him into a kiss.

"Ino! What're you doing?!" Shikamaru asked as he pushed her away, not noticeing where he had put his hands to push her away.

Ino gasped. "Shikamaru! You dirty man! You just groped me!" Ino said. "I like it." Ino added. She kissed Shikamaru again, but when he tried to push her away, she held on tightly, not letting him go.

"What're you doing?" Shikamaru asked through the kiss, Ino pulled away slightly and looked at him.

"I'm kissing you, what's it look like?" Ino asked with a smirk. Aki almost gasped from where she was in the bush, but held back, she was going to get this.

_Too bad I don't have a camera..._ Aki thought. She looked to her left wrist. _YES!_ Aki brought her camera to her eye and focused it in on Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was pushing her away, his hands were unfortunatly on her boobs, making it look like he was groping her, and it didn't look like he was trying to get away from her, Aki snapped the picture with the flash. Imediatly Ino and Shikamaru froze and looked over to where Aki was.

"Whose there?" Ino asked.

"Uh...no one?" Aki asked.

"Whose there?" Ino asked again.

"Oh all right. It's me." Aki stood up, but left the camera on the ground.

"What was that flash?" Shikamaru asked.

"It was the flash of my kunai." Aki answered coolly.

"A flashing kunai doesn't give off that much of a flash." Shikamaru said. "At least not in this much light."

"Uh...a spark."

"You can't make a spark with these wet stones."

"Oh all right! It was a camera!" Aki muttered.

"Hand it over." Ino demanded. Aki bent down and grabbed the camera, she quickly took out the film and handed it over. "Thank you."

"Well, since I've been found out, I'm going to go and wallow in my disappointment." Aki said with a down cast look, she turned around and walked away, leaving Ino and Shikamaru alone. Once out of seeing distance Aki smiled a bright, evil smile. "SUCKERS! YOU MAY HAVE THE CAMERA, BUT I HAVE THE FILM!" Aki yelled back at them, then rang to the nearest place that developed flim.

"Hello." the woman said brightly.

"Hi, how long will it take for you to develop these?" Aki asked as she held up the film.

"An hour."

"Any way you can get it done faster?" Aki asked.

"Sorry no, that's the shortest time that we can get it done in." the lady answered.

"Okay, I'll be back then." Aki said, she walked off and saw that Ino was looking for her. "Yoohoo! Oh Ino-dear!" Aki called sarcasticlly as she waved at Ino.

"THERE YOU ARE! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FILM!?" Ino yelled at her.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Aki said innocently.

"Don't kid around with me!" Ino yelled at her, while drawing a kunai.

"I'm not dearest Ino! I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Bull! Where is that damn film! Shikamaru! I got her!" Ino added.

"Ino dear, why are you so cruel!" Aki asked, she faked tears. "Okay, enough of this! It's somewhere, and I'm leavin'!" Aki added, she jumped onto the roof and was running back into the woods.

"Shikamaru! She's getting away!"

"No she's not!" Shikamaru's shadow grabbed Aki's and Aki was unable to move, instead of fighting she relaxed. "Now, tell us where that film is."

"Down my shirt." Aki answered.

"..." Shikamaru and Ino were silent.

"Want it? Come and get it." Aki added. "I would undo if I could, but seeing as you've got me in a Shadow Bind I can't. Come on over Ino, undo it for me." Aki said.

"No thanks. I'd rather that film get out than have to go down your shirt." Ino said.

"Oh! Really! Good!" Aki said, she jumped up and down, while Shikamaru wasn't moving.

"What the-?!"

"Oh, that's smiple. You're binding that." Aki pointed to a little dog that had actually gotten in the way, but no one had noticed. "Later!" Aki added, she jumped over Ino and Shikamaru's heads, then went into the store. By now her film should have been finished.

"You're here! We just finished." The lady handed Aki her pictures, and Aki handed her the money. After making sure that Shikamaru and Ino didn't follow her she slipped into the printers and had copies of the picture made, she made a design up and they made it up for her, after paying them Aki left and started posting the pictures up.

Shikarmaru ran by a poster, then stopped and walked backwards. "Ooooh man!" Shikamaru muttered. "This is just WAY too much freaking drama..." Shikamaru added, he tore down the picture and flopped back on the ground.

Ino glared at the posted, then ripped it down. "I'm gonna KIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL HER!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

Every person in Konoha stopped and looked at the posters at the same time.

"Shikmaru did that while going out with Temari?! I didn't think that Shikamaru was a player!"

Shikamaru muttered something and Ino walked away, to go into hiding for about 5 years, she didn't want to be there when Temari found out.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto._

_Okay, this isn't how I veiw Shikamaru, but that IS how I veiw Ino. I just don't like her. Anyways, I'm still open to suggestions of who you want to go next and all. Review please! _

_Later,_

_Kaos_


	4. Naruto

**Torture Of The Naruto Cast**

**Naruto**

It was Christmas Eve and Naruto was still missing some things. First, he had to bake cookies for Santa, then he had to give him milk, which would be preferablly not spoiled. Naruto had expirenced that once, and it was not fun, he didn't want that to happen to Santa. It would be a tragedy!

Naruto ran out of his house and right into Iruka.

"Ow!" Naruto said as he fell onto his butt.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Oh! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said. "I'm fine."

"What're you doing on Chirstmas Eve?"

"I'm going to get the stuff I need to bake cookies, and milk for Santa, I only have spoiled milk and I don't want Santa to get the runs while delivering toys." Naruto said.

"You think Santa is real?" Iruka asked.

"I don't think! I know!" Naruto said.

"Uh...Naruto...Can I talk to you for a moment?" Iruka asked.

"Can't! I've gotta go. If I don't hurry I wont be able to bake the cookies and all that." Naruto said. He ran off without another word and left Iruka standing outside Naruto's door.

"Naruto you dumbass, Santa isn't real..." Iruka muttered, he followed Naruto to the store and watched him, just like another person.

"What the hell is he doing?" Aki asked as she sat on the peak of a house's porch roof.

"He's getting the things he needs for Santa's cookies and milk." Iruka answered, Aki fell off the roof and landed face first in the snow.

"He SERIOUSLY STILL believes in Santa?" Aki asked as she lifted herself out of the snow, Iruka made no move to help her.

"Yes." Aki was brushing the snow off of her as Naruto came out of the store.

"Hey, Naruto! What are ya doin'!? Playing wife?!" Aki asked with a smirk.

"NO!" Naruto growled at her. "There are for Santa's cookies!" Naruto added.

"Naruto, Santa do-." Iruka clamped his hand over her mouth and smiled at Naruto.

"Have fun making you're cookes Naruto." Iruka said as he waved to Naruto who shook his head and walked away. Aki bit Iruka's hand and he let go. "Ow!"

"What're you doing?!" Aki growled at him. "Santa doesn't exist and when he gets no presents in the morning what're you doing to do about 'Santa'?" Aki asked as she looked at him with a disapproving look.

"I'm not going to spoil something that makes him this happy. Come on, let's watch him for a little bit." Iruka added.

"I'm tellin' ya, this is a bad idea!" Aki protested, but Iruka wouldn't listen to her. "Arg! Fine! Don't listen to me on not doing this, but listen to me on how we're going to do this!"

"I'm listening."

"Yeah, now you are." Aki muttered. "Anyways, in order not to get caught, we're going to have to be something that Naruto sees all the time." Aki added.

"Which is...?"

"Snowmen!" Aki pointed to his front lawn, there were tons of Snowmen there. Iruka looked at her like she was nuts, which given, she was. She was related to Kakashi, what did you expect, her to be sane?! (Not likely)

"You are seriously going to jump into that snowman?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Aki asked.

"You're fuckin' nuts kid." Aki's jaw dropped and she was looking at Iruka in disbelif. "What?" he asked.

"You, the biggest nice guy, next to...uh...what's his name again...uh...big...Fuzzy brows...tall, dressed in a horrid green..." Aki said as she thought hard about the name.

"Gai?"

"Yeah! There was another on though, kinda looks like what's-his-name!"

"Rock Lee."

"Yeah! Them!" Aki said.

"Hey! Who's out there!?" Naruto asked, with out another word Aki and Iruka hopped into the snowmen, just in time too. Naruto walked by, and luckily he didn't notice the foot prints. "Must of been my imagination..." Naruto muttered. He walked back inside. After Naruto was inside Aki burst out laughing and Iruka was snickering.

They had just seen Naruto in a HOT PINK apron, with HOT PINK bunny slippers on.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!! Damn Naruto! I didn't think you were fuckin' gay!" Aki said as she laughed.

"I had no idea." Iruka muttered, he stepped out of the snowman and looked at Aki who was sprawled out on the ground, laughing her head off. "Calm it down." Iruka ordered.

Aki took a deep breath, looked a Iruka, looked back at Naruto's house, and started laughing again.

"HE'S GAY! OH MY GOD! HE'S FUCKIN' GAY!" Aki said as she laughed as hard as she could, soon she was squeaking from laughing so much.

"Aki?" Naruto asked as she walked out the door.

"HOT PINK!?" Aki asked through her fits of laughter.

"Oh shit!" Naruto muttered, then ran back inside to put the apron and slippers away. He walked back outside and Aki was finally catching her breath. "YOU JUST HAD TO SNEAK UP ON ME WHILE I WAS MAKING MY COOKIES FOR SANTA DIDN'T YOU?!" Naruto yelled at her.

"I wasn't the only one!" Aki yelled at him. She pointed her hand at Iruka, but he wasn't there. "Huh!?" she aked. "Where the hell did he go!?" Aki growled as she looked around, then she spotted it, the moving snowman. "HEY!" Aki tackled the snowman, it was Iruka.

"Get off!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka-sensei, you were spying on me too!?" Naruto asked.

"No! She dragged me along and shoved me in here. Naruto, are you gay?" Iruka asked suddenly.

"Yes, I thi-" Naruto began. "NO! NO I'M NOT!"

"OH MY GOD! HE **_IS_** GAY!" Aki yelled, she burst out laughing again and clutched her sides.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka stood up, set a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and sighed.

"It's okay Naruto. Just make fun of her because she's straight." Iruka suggested.

"No, actually, I'm bi." Aki said with a straight face.

"WHAT?!"

"KIDDING! I'm as crooked as a 10 foot metal pole!" Aki said as she laughed even harder.

"BITCH!" both Naruto and Iruka yelled, they went inside to have hot chocolate, leaving Aki outside to laugh her ass off.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

**I'm still open to suggestions on who goes next. And no, I don't really think Naruto IS gay, but I do support the NaruSasu pairing, anyways, please reveiw, and it you want someone to go next, just tell me, and if I think of an idea for them, I'll post it. Please and thankies! **

**Later,**

**Kaos**


	5. Gaara

**Torture Of The Naruto Cast**

**Gaara**

Aki, Ino, and Naruto arrived at the enterance of Gaara's sand village, they had gone to make sure that everything was in order and to visit some old friends. Aki stopped and looked at a sand sculpture. It was of a giant Teddy Bear.

"Who in their right mind would make one of these?" Aki asked, she poked it and it didn't budge.

"I don't know." Ino answered.

"I think it was Gaara!" Aki and Ino looked at Naruto, then looked at each other, and burst out laughing. The thought of Gaara, the person who kills without question to prove his existance, would make this, was just plain hilarious.

"Yeah right. Get real Naruto." Ino said after she and Aki could stand and breathe again. "Well come on, we have things to get here remember? Tsunade-sama wants some herbs that they grow out here and can only get them from here." Ino reminded.

"I feel like a little errand girl." Aki muttered as she pictured a little school girl with a dress on, just skiping down the lane, she shuddered at the thought.

"Why don't you and Naruto figure out the mystery of th-?" Ino began, but Aki yanked her back behind a sculpture of a giant fish. Now that Aki looked at it, it looked strangley like Nemo. "MMMPH!" Ino yelled from behind Aki's hand. Naruto gave her the 'shh.' sign. After Aki was sure that Ino would be quiet Aki let go of her mouth and peeked out from behind the giant figure of Nemo.

All three Leaf Nins looked out into the haze, where they saw him. It was a man making a giant sculpture of Marlin. Then when they squinted they saw who it was.

It was GAARA!

"Holy shit!" Aki exclaimed quietly.

"It...it's Gaara!" Ino and Caitlin looked at Naruto who was smiling proudly.

"What'd I tell ya?" he asked.

"Shut up." Both girls growled, then whacked him on the head, he fell out from behind Nemo with two big bumps on his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?!" Naruto yelled at them, at the top of his lungs. Aki and Ino were making the sign to stop and then Aki was pointing in the direction of Gaara. Naruto looked over, just in time to see a giant hand of sand coming at him. "AHHH!!!" Naruto yelled, then dived behind Nemo, he pushed Aki and Ino out into the open and the hand went after them instead.

"NARUTO!" both girls yelled, then dived back behind. This time Aki over shot it and was on the other side, she jumped behind and Naruto was tripped over by a rock.

"Whoa!" Naruto landed on his face and then the giant hand picked him up off the ground and carried him over to Gaara. "Eheheheheh...Hi...uhm...Gaara..." Naruto said uneasily.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked in a monotone.

"Visiting?" Naruto asked.

"Wrong." Gaara threw him and Naruto went through several of Gaara's sculptures. Aki and Ino were admiring them, making sure not to look Gaara's way. Aki squinted at one.

"You know, this one looks strangely like Sakura..." Ino muttered. Aki looked at it.

"No...No, the boobs are waaaay to big." Aki said as she studied it. "Though everything else is right I suppose. I mean those things are the size of Tsun-" Aki stopped when she saw that Ino was cowering in front of her. "He's right behind me isn't he?" Aki asked.

"Yeah..." Ino answered.

"Owwww...my head..." they heard Naruto mutter, then they looked over. The same idea came into both girls heads.

"LOOK! HE'S STILL ALIVE! QUICK KILL HIM!" They yelled. Gaara looked at him and then back at the girls. Suddenly there were two new sculptures, one of Aki and one of Ino. Both girls turned bright red.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" Naruto laughed as he clutched his stomach.

Aki and Ino were just in their under garments. Aki was growling and cracking her knuckles and Ino was cracking her neck and grabbing kunai's.

"Naruto..." Ino growled.

"Gaara..." Aki growled.

Both boys looked at each other, gulped, turned around, walked off, got not 10 feet away before they had a girl on them, beating the crap out of them.

"PEVERTS!" Aki and Ino dusted themselves off. Aki grabbed Gaara by the hair and dragged him away, and Ino grabbed Naruto. The girls tied them to posts on a high cliff and waited for the buzzards to come.

"Let me go!" Gaara and Naruto screamed together. "I'm to young to die!"

"Die anyways!" Aki yelled at them. "Well, shall we go to the movies?" Aki asked.

"Sure!" Ino and Aki left the boys there to rot until the movie was over.

"This is all your fault!" Naruto growled as he kicked Gaara.

"It was not!" Gaara yelled back, and then kicked Naruto himself.

"WAS!"

"NOT!"

"WAS!"

"NOT!"

"WAS!"

"NOT!"

When the movie ended Aki and Ino looked at the boys. They were kicking each other back and forth.

"They're still alive..." Aki muttered.

"Well, we still have more money..." Ino said as she produced Naruto's wallet.

"Let's see, what movie then?" Aki asked as she and Ino walked back into the theatre.

"What the hell?" Kankuro asked when he saw that Naruto and Gaara were tied to posts.

"Gaara got me in trouble! Untie me!" Naruto whined.

"Who tied you both there?"

"Ino and Aki."

"I'm not going to do ANYTHING to help you. I know better." Kankuro said, then walked off.

"WAIT!" both boys yelled, but Kankuro was already gone.

"Damn it Gaara!" Naruto growled. "This is all your fault!" Naruto kicked Gaara, starting the kicking match all over again.

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS!"

"NOT!"

"WAS!"

"NOT!"

"WAS!"

"NOT!"

"WAS!" 

"NOT!"

When Aki and Ino had finished everything that Tsunade had sent them for they untied Naruto, he was exhaused and his stomach awas growling. They left Gaara there.

"Haha, sucker." Gaara muttered, then sliced the ropes that held him. Then he snicked and made a whole new sculpture.

This one was of Naruto in his Sexy No Jutsu, without the smoke.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto._

_Don't ask, this was just something I thought of real quick. I didn't really think it through, then again, I never really think things through. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!_

_Later,_

_Kaos_


	6. Shino

**Torture Of The Naruto Cast**

**Shino**

Shino was just about to pick up a bug as the one girl he hated came into veiw. He'd never hated someone as much as he hated Aki. She always made fun of his bugs.

"What do you want?" Shino asked in a cold tone, Aki didn't care.

"Oh nothin'. I just came to ask if you knew that it was a 'bug-eat-bug' world." Aki answered, Shino eyed her suspisiously.

"A what?" Shino asked.

"A bug-eat-bug world."

"Oookayyy..." Aki sighed and then held up two bugs, one in either hand. In her right hand was a spider, and in her left there was the bug he had just been about to pick up.

"Since you don't know, I'm going to show you. If you are under the age of 7 and have a weak stomach, turn away now." Aki said in a narrators voice. Then she set the spider down on its web and stuck the bug that she had been holding into the web.

Shino was about to voice his objection, but Aki held up her hand, and Shino watched. The bug struggled furiously to get out of the web, but it got no where.

The spider used it's creeyp grace and came closer to the bug. Then the spider started wrappnig it in it's silk. Shino whimpered, that was a good bug. Then the spider did the most horrible thing that Shino had EVER seen! Even seeing Hinata naked wouldn't be as bad, but it would still be pretty bad. It bit the bug and injected its deadly poison.

Aki smircked when she saw Shino's reaction. His mouth was wide open and his glasses were crooked. His eyes were wide as he watched the spider drink the fluids from the bug. Shino fell backwards and was twitching.

"Well." Aki said as she clapped her hands together to get all the invisible dirt off, "My work here is done." Aki walked off, leaving Shino alone to watch the spider eat more bugs in such the horrific way.

The next day Aki was following behind Shino to get to the ramen shop when she saw, and heard him, scream like a little girl.

"What the hell?!" Aki asked as she walked over.

"It's a spider! Kill it!" Shino ordered as he tried to shimmy up the light post, Aki liftde an eyebrow.

"I take it you didn't like my 'bug-eat-bug world' explaination'." Aki said.

"KILL IT!" Shino ordered from the top of the poll. Aki shrugged, then killed the spider, Shino slowly came down and looked around warrily.

"Anything else Mr. I'm-Afraid-Of-Spiders?" Aki asked sarcasticlly.

"No." Shino answered, then walked off, a few minutes later she heard another girly scream.

"What the hell?!" Naruto asked from a seat, a couple seats over from where Aki was sitting.

"That'd be Shino. I told him that it was a 'bug-eat-bug world' with a spider and a bug, and now he's terrified of spiders. He also shrieks like a girl and acts like on when he sees a spider to." Aki explained, then she got an evil idea. "Here Naruto!" Aki handed Naruto her unfinished bowl of ramen and ran from the shop.

"Works for me." Naruto said. He finished Aki's ramen and paid for the ramen, Aki had already paid for hers.

By the time she found all the things that she was looking for it was getting dark and she didn't have much time. She slipped into the house and walked to a bedroom. She slipped them under the sheets then ran for the closet.

A few minutes later Shino walked into his room, he kicked off his shoes, grabbed his PJ's from his other closet and changed, Aki closed her eyes and when she heard the creaking of the bed opened her eyes. Shino flicked off the light and closed his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shino yelled and Aki ran out of the closet, just in time to see Shino throw off the covers, turn on the lights, and be covered with spiders. "GET 'EM OFF! KILL 'EM!" Shino screamed, Aki took a picture of the sight and then fled through the window.

"THANKS FOR THE PICTURE SHINO!" Aki called back.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!" Shino yelled, then passed out from fright. The next morning there were a whole bunch of posters all over the place. It was of Shino doing a little dance in his dinosaur PJ's covered in spiders.

"Id that SHINO!?" Kiba asked as he tore down a poster and looked at it. "OH MY GOD! IT IS!" Kiba fell over laughing and Shino glared at him through his sunglasses, all while thinking. "I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto._

_Well, I hope you like it, I wasn't totally sure of what to do with Shino, but I think it came out good, don't you? lol Anyways please review and tell me who'd you like to see go next, and I'll promise that I'll do my best with making it funny._

_Later,_

_Kaos_


	7. Kiba

**Torture Of The Naruto Cast**

**Kiba**

Kiba looked around, Aki had taken Akamaru the day before when he had to go to the doctors for something, she had been then only one that would take him, being she wasn't busy, and she liked dogs.

Shino had said that he'd feed Akamaru to his bugs, Hinata said her dad would kill her if she brought Akamaru to her house, Neji said he hated dogs, Chouji said that a dog ate too much (He's sure one to talk...), Shikamaru was too bust watching the clouds to answer him, but he was sure to say that it was too 'troublesome', Rock Lee said that he had no time to watchg Akamaru with his busy shedual, Sakura said that she was going to work with Tsunade so she couldn't watch Akamaru, Naruto had been too busy eating ramen to answer, Sasuke was being to emo, Kakashi said that he had enough dogs, Pakkun and the others popped up out of no where, TenTen said that her mother was allergic to dogs, and Ino was too busy making sure that she looked like a toothpick.

That left Aki, who was the only person not on a team. She liked dogs, and he knew that she didn't abuse animals.

"Hey Aki, where's Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he walked up to her.

"Oh, your dog ran off with some female dog yesterday." Aki answered.

"...Haha, good one. Seriously, where's Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"I told you, you dolt, he ran off with some girl dog." Aki answered again, Kiba's jaw dropped.

"YOU LE TMY DOG RUN OFF WITH A GIRL DOG?! AKAMARU'S NOT FIXED! WHICH MEAN'S HE COULD HAVE PUPPIES! HE'S NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE PUPPIES!!!" Kiba yelled as he went into hysterics.

"Chill. Akamaru's not a girl dog, he's a guy dog!" Aki said.

"SO!? HE CAN STILL MAKE PUPPIES!" Kiba yelled, then he put his hands in his hair and acted like he was pulling his hair out. "Arg! You idiot! I can't believe you let him run-Huh?! Where'd she go?!" Akiw as walking off down the street, not paying attention. "GET BACK HERE! YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME FIND AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled after her, then grabbed her arm, swung her into the direction of the woods.

"I would, but I can't. Kakashi needs something, and he sent me to get it." Aki said.

"I don't care what Kakashi needs! You ARE helping me find Akamaru." Kiba said.

"Then you obviously don't know what Kakashi sent me for..." Aki muttered. "He can't get any where with his 'friend' without these..."

"WHOA!! YOU ARE NOT GETTING THOSE FOR KAKASHI! IF HE WANTS THEM HE CAN COME HERE AND GET THEM HIMSELF!" Kiba dragged Aki in the direction of the woods.

"Kiba! He'll kill me if I don't get them in like FIVE minutes. So let go!" Aki growled as she struggled to get Kiba to let go. His iron grip didn't waved and Aki sighed, "When he comes looking for me, I'm telling him that you did it, not me."

"Fine! But we're findin-!"

"Kiba, what're you throwing a fit about?" his sister asked.

"Akamaru's gone off with some unknown girl do-!"

"Kiba, he's right here, I had to give him a few shots." she held up Akamaru. Kiba turned to Aki.

"I thought you said that he ran off with a girl dog." Kiba said.

"I did, and it was THAT girl dog, not that girl." Aki explained, she was pointing to Kiba's mother who was just standing behind Kiba's sister.

"You sayin' my mom's a bitch?" Kiba asked.

"What if I am?"

"Then I'll have to whoop you!"

"I'd like to see you try dog-breath!"

"I can so whoop you!"

"BULL!"

"I CAN! WATCH! Hana, will you whoop her?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOUR SISTER TO DO IT!?"

"NO!"

"YOU JUST ASKED HER IF SHE WILL!"

"PROVE IT!"

"I CAN!" Aki pulled out a tape recorder and rewound it. 'Hana, will you whoop her? Hana will you whoop her? Hana will you whoop her? Hana will you whoope her?' it repeated over and over, after Aki continuiously rewound it.

"DAMN YOU!" Kiba growled, then ran after Aki.

"HAHA! CAN'T CATCH ME!" Aki yelled as she ran away.

"Is it me, or does Kiba really seem like a whimp?" Hana asked.

"I dunno, but I think I'M going to be the one that whoops the girl..."

"I thought that it was supposed to be 'kiss the girl'..."

"No. This isn't a Disney movie."

"Whoops. My bad."

"KIBA! WAIT FOR ME!" his mother yelled, then ran after Kiba and Aki, Akamaru just looked at Hana.

"Wanna go home?"

"Woof!"

"Alright, let's go. When they get hungry they'll come home. Problem is, if they don't come home, how are we going to eat all the food?"

At that remark Akamaru grinned.

"Uh-oh, I don't like that face..."

"Bark!"

A girl dog came into veiw, she was black and had long fur.

"Oh, so you REALLY DID run off with an unknown female dog didn't you?!"

Akamaru smiled and Hana rolled her eyes. "I wont tell if you don't." She said, then walked home.

"GET BACK HERE AKI!" Kiba yelled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kiba's mother yelled at Aki.

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aki sceeched and ran into her uncle's house. Kakashi was on the couch with an unknown woman beneath him.

"There you are!" Kakashi said, his mask was off and there was a blanket covering both adults. "Did you get them?"

"OH MY GOD! NO!" Aki yelled, then she walked back outside. Kiba and his mother were looking all around for her. "KILL ME PLEASE!" she yelled as she ran over and practiclly tackled Kiba. "PLEASE! KILL ME NOW!!! GOUGE OUT MY EYES SOMETHING!"

"Uh...why is she willing to die, and at the least loose her sight?" Kiba's mother asked JUST as Kakashi and the unknown woman walked out of the house together, each wrapped in a different blanket.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET THEM!?" Kakashi growled at her, then he noticed that people were gathering around, he knew that he was straight, but when he had come out he didn't think that Kiba and Kiba's mother would be there.

Kiba turned around, Aki still hanging on him, and Kiba's mother walked over to Kakashi.

"You idiot!" she growled, smacked Kakashi on the head and left with both children, their eyes covered. Kakashi turned to the woman.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?"

"Yes." they walked back inside and were at it again.

"Kill me..."

"We're not going to kill you." Kiba muttered.

"I told you too! And I'm WILLING?! How much easier can it GET?!" Aki growled at him.

"You COULD kill yourself." Kiba's mother said. "Wait a second...I DO still have to get you back for calling me a bitch..."

"PLEASE!"

"Nah, I think this is torture enough." Kiba's mother said, Aki fell over and just laid on the ground.

"Then I'll starve, or dehydrate myself to death." Aki muttered. Kiba grabbed her arm and lifted her up.

"You're not going to kill yourself, you're going to forget about what you saw, eventually." Kiba added under his breath.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing."

"Bull."

"It was nothing! Seriously!"

"BULL!"

"SERIOUSLY! IT WAS NOTHING!!!"

"Yeah, uh-huh..."

"Fine. Don't believe me. I'll just have to eat the ribs my sisters making for me all by myself." Kiba said, knowing that Aki's favorite food was ribs.

"I believe you. I TOTALLY believe you! In fact, I believe you more than I believe that my names Aki!"

"No. Too late." Kiba said. Then walked in his house to leave Aki outside to suffer.

"KIBA! C'MON! I BELIEVE YOU! I REALLY DO!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY RIBS!"

"What ribs?" Hana and his mother asked.

"YOU FREAKIN' LIAR!"

"Well, it got you to believe me right?"

"WRONG!" Aki growled, then walked away, when she was far enough away from Kiba's house she turned around. "KIBA! DIE FUCKING YOUR DOG!" Aki ran away as fast as she could.

"AAAAAAKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba yelled as he stormed out of his house, Aki was long gone, in fact she was at Gaara's sand village 'visiting' Temari. "Damn it, she got away...She'll have to come back some day..." Kiba muttered evilly.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto._

_Well, I hoped you liked it. I'm amazed at how many reviews I'm getting! 12 and only 6 chapters! Thanks, very much! I hope that you'll keep reviewing. Once again, if you'd like you can tell me who you want next, and I'll see what I can come up with on the person. _

_Later,_

_Kaos_


	8. Gai

**Torture Of The Naruto Cast**

**Gai**

He was just innocently walking down the street when he saw trouble in human form heading his way. Kakashi's neice, Aki.

Ever since she had come to Konoha people had been embarrased beyond their wildest dreams, and some of them were pretty wild. Gai looked around for a place to hide, he dived behind a crate up against the side of the fence.

As she walked by she stopped, right in front of his crate. _Please don't see me. Please don't see me! PLEASE DON'T-!!!_

"Gai, why are you hiding behind a crate?" Kakashi asked, Aki looked over to her uncle.

"Gai-sensei is behind that crate?" Aki asked as a grin took her lips. _DAMN IT!_

"Hello my arch rival, Kakashi! Hello my arch rivals neice, Aki!"

"Hello Gai-sensei. How may I tor-I mean help you today?" Aki asked. Gai gulped.

"That's quiet all right. I don't need help with anything today." Gai said. "Well, I must be off. Hard training to do."

"Aki will come with you. She needs to train her body as well." Kakashi said.

"That's right. I'll come with you." Aki said, Gai looked into her eyes and saw the evil glint in them.

He was next.

Gai lead Aki into the woods and to the training ground where Lee, TenTen, and Neji trained. Aki was looking expectantly at Gai. He knew that he'd made a mistake when he let her come with him.

"It that a...turtle?" Aki asked as she peeked behind him, Gai turned around.

"No-" he began.

"But this it!" Aki said as she chucked a turtle at him.

"OW!" Gai yelled. Suddenly he was bombared with turtles. Army turtles, air born turtles, gliding turtles, tank turtles, and truck turtles.

All the turtles surrounded him.

"Put your hands in the air and we wont hurt you." the lead turtle ordered through a megaphone. Gai was staring wide eyed, while Aki had made a quick escape.

"That was close!" Aki muttered as she walked into Kakashi's house and made sure to close and lock the door behind her.

"Talking...turtles..." Gai said. "You aren't my summon...how can you talk?" Gai asked.

"FIRE!" Gai was caught in a net and then a sleep gas was released. He fell asleep. When he woke he saw that he was in the turtle command center, tied up and gagged.

_What...the hell?_ Gai asked himself as he looked around.

After he had looked all around every turtle froze. Turned to Gai. Looked at him. Then... "Turtle turtle." They all did the little shurg that had given him nightmares for months.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gai yelled.

While he was trapped in the genjutsu Aki snickered. She was excelent at torturing people.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Diclaimer- I don't own Naruto._

_Well, I hope you liked it, and I hope that you'll review. I tried to make it funny, but if it's not, then...my bad!_

_Later,_

_Kaos_


	9. Sasuke

**Torture Of The Naruto Cast**

**Sasuke**

"Hey, Sasuke! You up for a quick game of Truth Or Dare?" Kiba asked with a wicked grin on his face. Behind Kiba there was Naruto, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru. Chouji and Neji were coming up behind them. Sasuke knew that if he didn't say 'yes' Naruto would bug him about it all day long.

"Might as well, so that Naruto doesn't bug me the rest of the day." Sasuke said in his usual tone. Naruto made a face at Sasuke, which he ignored.

"Alright, truth or date?" Kiba asked.

"...Dare." Sasuke wasn't going to be a little chicken wuss today, and have everyone else talk about it for days.

"Alright. I dare you to go around acting like you're gay for the rest of the day, and you have to kiss every boy you see. If you don't you have to walk around naked for the next week." Kiba added. Sasuke's cocky additude faded.

"...What?"

"You heard him Sasuke! Go do it or else we'll make sure that you walk around naked for the next week!" Naruto said, loving every second of this. Sasuke muttered something under his breath and then walked up to Kiba, he kissed Kiba, then he walked to Shino, all the while swinging his hips. Kiba was almost howling with laughter. Naruto was on the ground laughing, Shino was severly creeped out, Chouji was too busy munchin' on his chips to care, Neji was totally shocked, Shikamaru was staring at the clouds but was still smiling like a mad man, and Lee was laughing on the ground with Naruto. After Shino it was Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, and then Naruto.

Sasuke got this evil idea in his head. Since he had already kissed Naruto, even if Naruto had been pushed into him, why not go a step further?

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, grabbed Naruto's head and french kissed Naruto. Naruto stopped laughing and pushed Sasuke away. Everyone froze, no one had predicted that Sasuke would do something like that. Sasuke smiled and walked away, with his gay walk.

"...Whoa..." Kiba said.

"EWWWWWWW!!! GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, he ran to his house and then brushed his teeth, and used mouth wash, 50 tiems. "SASUKE YOU FUCKIN' GAY LORD!" Naruto yelled from his house through his 51st time of brushing his teeth.

Sasuke was smiling triumphantly, he had gotten his revenge and he had enjoyed it. He saw Kakashi, he grabbed Kakashi and kissed his cheek, then moved on.

"...What the hell?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke walked through town and kissed every boy he came to. Then he saw Gaara, Sasuke walked over, kissed Gaara...THEN RAN LIKE HELL! Gaara froze and then ignored it, when he saw Sasuke again, he'd kill him, as long as it wasn't in his village.

"Sasuke, why did you kiss Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"It's a dare." Sasuke answered, he walked off, gay walk and all. Sakura had nearly fainted when she had seen Sasuke kiss Gaara, now that she knew it was just a dare, it was all the better.

The day was almost up, then he saw...Orochimaru and Kabuto. He walked over, grudingly. Before either could see him he kissed them both, Kabuto put his hands to his mouth and then Orochimaru growled at Sasuke.

"I'm the only one allowed to kiss Kabuto!" Orochimaru roared. Sasuke high tailed it out of there before they could kill him.

Sasuke sighed as he came to his house, he walked in and there was...Itachi.

"Shit..." Sasuke muttered.

"I heard about the dare, I've come for my kiss, little brother." Itachi said with a smug smile on his face, Kisame was standing in the shadows with a camera. Sasuke walked over and kissed his brother on the cheek, Itachi smiled and then there was a flash.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed considerablely, and he turned to the source of the flash. Kisame was holding up the picture and smiling that fishy smile.

"Why aren't you on the way to kiss him?" Itachi asked.

"He's a fish...not a boy." Sasuke answered dully.

"HEY!" Kisame yelled. "I'm a shark, not a fish." he added.

"Same difference." Sasuke muttered, then disappeared into the shadows.

**Next Morning**

Sasuke walked outside to find all the other boys there, Naruto with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"I have to say, thank you. Now that I'm comfortable with kissing guys, I'm bi." Sasuke said, then walked off, leaving everyone's mouthes hanging open in disblief.

"I knew it!" Naruto said.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto._

_Hope you liked it! Review please! I'm still open for requests of who you want to go next._

_Later,_

_Kaos_


	10. Kakashi

**Torture Of The Naruto Cast**

**Kakashi**

Kakashi lifted the Christmas Tree and put it in his house. Aki was in charge of the decorating. She grabbed the box and looked at the tree. She tilted her head one way, then another, she she laid on the floor and looked at it up side down. After she was sure what she wanted to do she started.

A few minutes later Aki was finished. The tree was covered in tinsle, ornaments, and candles. There was also a few snowflakes here and there. She had also made the edges of the branches white, to make it look like it had been snowing.

Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi saw something blue. He turned to look at it.

"I wonder if these are mine." Kakashi said as he lifted the ornament off of the floor. It was two Christmas oranaments stuck together, and the ornaments were balls.

"Wonder if wha- OH MY GOD! KAKASHI!" Aki yelled as she beat her head against the wall. Kakashi sighed, he hadn't meant that he had blue balls, but if it was one of his ornaments.

"Well if you're going to be like that then Kilie is coming over later tonight. Ear plugs might be nice. Actually, why don't you see if you can spend the night at a friends house?" Kakashi asked he didn't care. Aki beat her head against the wall even more. She didn't want to know that her uncle was going to do that while she was gone, it would give her night mares.

"I'll be back in a few..." Aki muttered, there was brusie forming on her head from beating her head on the wall. She left the living room and walked into the dining room, where the phone was located. She dialed Hinata. "Hinata?" Aki asked.

'Yes. What do you need Aki-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I was wondering if I could come over and spend the night there. Kakashi-sensei has...plans, and personally, I don't want to be here for them, if you get my meaning." Aki answered. In her house Hinata blushed.

'You're welcome to Aki-chan.' Hinata said.

"THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU HINATA!" Aki said as she hung up her phone. "Tomorrow I expect presents under that tree when I come home, got it?" Aki asked.

"Give me one good reason why you deserve presents." Kakashi said.

"Because if I don't have them then I'll sell all your things on Ebay. There are TONS of fangirls who would be willing to buy them. I'd get rich quick." Aki added with a smile. "Oh, and I'll tell them where Kilie lives so that they can go there and do all these horrible things to get her to tell them a lot about you. Fangirls go crazy when they want something bad enough." Aki explained. "I also have this picture of you in the shower..." Aki added, Kakashi glared at his neice.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I want...let's see..." Aki said as she thought about it a minute. Kakashi waited, trying to figure out where she would put that picture. She would use it against him all she could, until he found it at last.

"You didn't..." Kakashi muttered.

"Didn't what?"

"You put that picture in your bra drawer didn't you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, actually it's in my underwear drawer." Aki answered. "Now, here's what I want. I want a laptop, and a journal so that I can keep track of my victims. Don't bother trying to get into the drawer either, it's booby trapped. Besides, my room is made so that you'll be distracted by all that you see." Aki added.

The thought of going through his neice's underwear drawer sent shivers through him. "Alright, you'l get your laptop, and journal, now get out and go to Hinata's." Kakashi ordered.

"Gotta get something first." Aki said, she grabbed a bag out of the closet and walked into her room, packing PJ's, an outfit for the next day, and the picture was hidden in a pocket. A hidden pocket. After all her things were packed Aki left the house.

Soon after Aki left, Kilie appeared in a Santa outfit. The skirt was short and the shirt way too revealing for it to really be Kilie.

"Aki..." Kakashi muttered.

"Haha, yeah, I figured the shirt was too revealing for it to be Ki-" Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Kilie was standing there in the same outfit. Shirt and all.

"Kakashi! I thought you said she wasn't going to be there!" Kilie growled at him, Kakashi smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Uhm...yeah..." Kakashi laughed and Aki poofed away, not wanting to interupt their sleepless night.

"So...wrong..." Aki muttered as she walked up to Hinata's door. Just as she was about to knock Neji answered the door. "Killer Poke!" Aki exclaimed. "How's the finger?" Aki said, TenTen appeared next to him.

"His finger is great." TenTen said. Aki snickered and Neji growled at TenTen. She had no clue what she had just said to make Aki snicker and Neji growl. "Well it is, it's in perfect condition. No broken bones, no twist to it, nothing, it's perfectly straight and nothing is wrong with it." Aki rolled her eyes, sometimes TenTen was such a blonde.

"Well I'll see you guys later. I'm heading over to Hinata's to spend the night." Aki waltzed off and soon enough she was at Hinata's house. She was just about to knock on the door when Hinata answered.

"Hello Aki-chan." Hinata said. Aki smiled at her and headed inside.

"Hey Hinata," Aki began, "can I borrow your computer for a little bit?" Hinata nodded and Aki headed towards the computer. She took a picture out of her pocket and scanned it into the computer. She'd delete it after she was done. Then after a few minutes she started printing out copies of the said picture. "Oh Kakashi, just wait until I get the chace to post these after I get my presents." Aki smiled evilily and tucked the pictures away after making sure she deleted the picture.

-Kakashi-

Kakashi and Kilie had taken a break for a bit. He needed to get Aki those things or else she would put those pictures up. He knew his neice to well, or so he thought. He walked into a store that sold laptops and bought her one, then decided to get her something else as welll. After he'd bought everything that Aki needed from that store he headed off to the stationary store. He got her a nice journal and then headed home. He was sure that Kilie was through recouporating.

-Morning-

"I'M HOME!" Aki yelled as she walked in the door. She heard some things that she didn't want to hear so she put her headphones in her ear and walked over to the tree. She grabbed the two things that were tied together and had 'AKI' written on them in large, almost illegible letters. "You'd think that a ninja with such a high rank would have WAAAY better hand writing..." Aki muttered. A second later she was tearing into the presents, not bothering to care about the mess she was making. Aki's camera fell out of her pocket and turned on. She bent down to get it and just as she was her uncle walked out of his bedroom. The camera flashed and caught him off guard, he hadn't even known that Aki was home. "ARG MY EYES!" Aki yelled and fell over hoping to god that she didn't have to live with eyes anymore.

"AKI!" Kakashi yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kakashi yelled as he scrambled for some clothes and a mask that he'd taken off while in the middle of everything. Aki ignored him, grabbed her things, including her camera, and ran out of the house.

"Well, what an interesting morning." Kilie commented form the doorway, fully clothed. "I suppose that I should get going before the shit hits the fan." Kilie walked over to Kakashi kissed him, then left. She didn't want to be there for what that kid had in store for her uncle.

-A couple hours later-

"TAKE THAT KAKASHI!" Aki yelled as she looked at her handy work. She'd take the copies of the picture to the copy store with her dime collection that she'd been saving for about 10 years in case something like this happened and made copies of the picture. Now they were plastered everywhere and people were laughing their butts off at the picture.

Kakashi walked out of his house and his eyes opened wide when he saw the picture. "AKI!!!!" Kakashi yelled. Aki smiled and continued to admire her handiwork. The picture was plastered EVERYWHERE. There wasn't an inch of anything left to be seen.

In the picture Kakashi was getting out of the shower, butt first. There, on his right cheek there was a tattoo of a heart with 'Mom' written in cursive with an arrow through it. It was by FAR the MOST embarrassing picture of him ever. In the small of his back was a tramp stamp that read 'Propery of Kilie. Touch and die.' An arrow was pointing down towards his butt. He didn't remember that one.

"When the h- KILIE! AKI! YOU'RE BOTH SO DEAD!" Kakashi yelled to the air. People had gathered around and started pointing and laughing at him. Kakashi ran back inside the house and hide in a dark corner, sucking him thumb and wishing for his mommy.

"That's what you get. Now..time to sell this one on eBay!" Aki said, then headed towards the nearest computer Cafe to sell the picture of Kakashi butt naked that she happened to take earlier.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto._

_Yeah..okay, it's been a while since I've worked on it, I know. Anyways review and tell me who you want next!_


End file.
